Delicate
Delicate is the fifth episode of the first season of the Second Life roleplay Murder: The TV Series. It premiered November 25, 2017. Plot Louise discovers a thread of secrets that unwinds when it ends up in wrong hands. Michael and Ronan's relationship is exposed. Elsewhere, the Killer frames someone for their crimes to remain secret. Synopsis Andre and Louise awoke, having slept together. Andre offers to make breakfast and coffee for them, to Louise's surprise. While snooping on Andre's computer, Louise discovers information about Braedon and Ronan's involvement in a car accident one year ago and the death of Hallie Martinez. Louise discovered Braedon's connection to Arthur Clyde and that Hallie's death and the investigation were swept under the rug because Braedon's identity was protected. Louise sent the information to herself and was caught leaving by Andre, she made an excuse to leave before hurrying out. Louise then realized she'd accidentally sent out the information to all of her contacts and not just herself. Sealy awoke from a nightmare, screaming. Malik, concerned, asked if she was ok. She admitted that she didn't feel safe anywhere after being attacked and couldn't sleep because she was having nightmares. Malik hugged her, promising to protect her. Lily helped Jessica work on a song for Bobby. Jessica was indecisive about her ideas and didn't seem to be giving much for Lily to help her with. Annoyed, Lily told her that if she wasn't going to try, she couldn't help her and started to leave. Jessica told her to give her another chance and sang a few lyrics she'd been thinking, Lily applauded the lyrics and said they were great and a lot better than the first song she'd written. They were interrupted as an anonymous number sent out the information Louise had stolen. Lily and Jessica were shocked, wondering if it could be true. Michael and Tana worked on a science project together. When Tana asked why Michael seemed so happy lately, he started to come out to her but Tana beat him to it, shocking him when she admitted her already knew he was gay. She admitted to him that she is transgender, something only Sealy knows. As Tana left, she told him that if he needed a friend to discuss similar issues, she'd be there for him always. Marie approached Michael after Tana left, confronting him about Ronan and showing him the picture she'd taken of them holding hands. Michael became enraged, telling her that they just wanted to be happy, before grabbing and throwing her phone, running off. Marie was shocked and sad for Michael. When she fetched her phone, she was shocked to see the info leak. Michael found Ronan, who had just seen the info leak, and told him that Marie knew. Michael began to cry when Ronan said his life was over, Ronan tried to calm him by saying that it wasn't Michael's fault. He said he'd have to go to figure out what to do next and Michael told him that he loved him. Ronan seemed surprised but told him that he loved him too, kissed him, and then hurried off. Molly found Braedon at home and immediately questioned him about everything, accusing him of lying to her. Braedon admitted that he'd wanted to tell her but this just angered her more, Molly admitted that she didn't know who she was married to at all and that she didn't even know who she was anymore before storming out. Wyatt tried to comfort Braedon, asking if he was alright, but Braedon told Wyatt to go and be with his friends so he didn't have to worry about it. Wyatt told Braedon that he loved him and said everything would figure itself out before leaving. Braedon called Marie and admitted that he felt like Molly was going to leave him. As Marie tried to comfort him, a video feed started playing on the news station, showing Marie confronting Michael about Ronan, and claiming Ronan to be a rapist and a pedophile, as well as announcing his involvement in Hallie's death. Braedon watched in shock. Police arrived at Ronan's home, intending to arrest him for statutory rape. They found him dead in the kitchen with a suicide note claiming Brittany Hollis and Sophie Wu as his victims. The note said he intended on Michael being his next victim but he ultimately couldn't do it and ended his life. Later, Louise reported on Ronan's involvement in the murders. She spotted Andre leaving with Katie and tried to talk to him, he shut her down for snooping in his computer and stealing personal files from him. She apologized but he wasn't fazed, getting in the squad car and leaving without another word. Louise left, saddened by this. As she turned into an alley, she was attacked by the Killer - who was, in fact, not Ronan - and stabbed. Molly watched Louise's report later in the day, glad to see Ronan dead for Brittany and Sophie. Molly wondered if she'd been too hard on Braedon, thinking of calling him. She decided to think on it and looked over the DNA test results from Sealy's attack. Shocked, Molly discovered that Ronan wasn't the killer and had been framed. Molly was then struck over the head by the killer, being knocked unconscious. In town, Wyatt and Bobby met up with Lily and Jessica. Jessica told Bobby she had something to tell him that she couldn't say with words, singing Delicate to him. Afterwards they decided to make their relationship official. Wyatt commended Lily for being a good friend and helping Jessica with the song, flirting playfully. Cast Main Cast * Abraelon as Braedon Mitchell * Damian Marx as Wyatt Mitchell * Melanie Putzo as Jessica Hilton * Toby Amat as Malik Drake * Annie Juran as Lily Ross * Uber Wingtips as Marie Summers * Matt Juran as Michael Allen * Tartsqueeker as Bobby Andrews Recurring Cast * October Allen as Molly Mitchell * Posey Willis as Tana Monet * Kyrosnag as Ronan Sax * Eva Forte as Louise Haim * Lulu Malik as Sealy Drake * Energeon as Andre Gosingh * Casey Tuqiri as Katie Weller Guest Cast * Jynkx as Hallie Martinez Notes * The title refers to the song that Jessica and Lily are writing together. * Ronan Sax is framed for the murders of Brittany Hollis and Sophie Wu. * Braedon's true identity and involvement in the death of Hallie Martinez are exposed. * Molly Mitchell is attacked by the Killer. * Last appearance of Ronan Sax. * First mention of Hallie Martinez. Body Count * Ronan Sax - Poisoned with cyanide. Music Featured *Delicate by Taylor Swift In the Murder series, Delicate is written by Jessica with Lily's help as a way for her to tell Bobby everything and more about her feelings for him.